


I love you Peanut

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moving, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months later and Dean and Sam have been crashing with Cas until they got their apartment. They’d planned on a motel but Cas wouldn’t hear of it and had offered them a place to stay until they got one of their own. “A keeper” Sam had mumbled to him in passing, causing Dean to grin. It’s finally time to move into the new apartment and Cas has presents for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!!!!! So This is the official ending *CRIES* Now I say official because I had ORIGINALLY planned for only 20 chapters. And I didn't have any ideas at the time so I didn't want to drag something out that was stupid. I'd rather end it before it over stays it's welcome. 
> 
> That being said I DO have like 6 more ideas for random slice of life things. Like their first date, something about glitter, something about stripping....But anyway. So I'm going to write those and post them AFTER this one. That way anyone who has just been waiting for the end can see it finished and move on to bigger and better things and know they're not really missing anything because this is the end. I'm almost positive anyway...
> 
> So if you do want to stick around and see more of these boys you're more than welcome to do so. Anyone who is leaving after this chapter, thank you so much for sticking around! All of your support has meant everything to me!   
> As usual I have special thanks to throw out:   
> Mishagasme   
> Rosalita_Sanz   
> MadHatterAi  
> Alexa_Dria  
> John   
> lyster99   
> COJCat   
> sans_me   
> iowafarmgal   
> Evalyne  
> FoxInDocs   
> 8seaWHOREses  
> Hannah_ruth_990   
> praksthecellist
> 
>  
> 
> As usual for any updates on anything I happen to be writing, I'll post them on my profile. I update it every few days with status reports.

“Dean! The truck is going to be here any minute. Hurry up!”

Dean rolled his eyes and finished tying his boot. He was hurrying up. He wasn’t dragging his feet at all. Nope. Not a bit. He felt two strong arms rub up his back and circle around his shoulders before a soft kiss was pressed to his neck.

“You better get going before your brother leaves without you.” Dean said turning in his boyfriends arms. Boyfriend. Three months and that still felt so weird to say. Weird. But perfect.

“He tries to leave without me and I’ll kick his ass.” Dean said leaning in to kiss Cas gently. He pulled back grinning. “But admit it. You’re going to miss us.”

“Ehhh.” Cas teased and Dean pushed his chest.

“Rude!”

Cas laughed. “Well I definitely won’t miss the wet towel on my bathroom floor.”

“I told you that was Sam!”

“Uh-huh. Grab your bag Winchester.” Cas said and Dean leaned down and scooped it up as he followed Cas into the living room. It had been three months since they made up in that motel room. Three months since they realized they loved each other. Three months since they started officially, “Dating.” Almost three months since they started living together. Well, TEMPORARILY living together.

When Cas found out that Dean and Sam were going to be staying in a motel right down the road from him while they looked for an apartment, he’d offered them his place. He figured it just made more sense. They could save up for the place instead of paying for a motel every night. And Cas had an extra bedroom, so he had the room and it really wouldn’t put him out at all. Dean was worried that jumping right into living together might put a strain on their new relationship, but it really hadn’t. Actually, moving in with Cas had been like moving in with his best friend. Not to say that it was always easy, Cas got up and made a bunch of noise in the morning as he got ready to go on his runs. Runs that Sam had joined him on, so he had two people stomping around at 6am while he was trying to sleep. But he had his own share of bad habits. Cas was constantly annoyed with him for all the clothes on the floor. He remembered one time Cas tripped on a pair of his jeans and yelled at Dean for probably 20 minutes. But mostly they worked pretty well together. Dean liked cleaning and kept the place pretty spotless, with the exception of the clothes, but in his defense it had been a long time since he had anywhere other than his bag to keep them.

Sam was settling in really well, he’d registered for classes and was scheduled to start in September. He’d made a few friends already and even seemed to take a liking to Gabriel, who upon hearing that they were staying with Cas made a habit out of stopping by CONSTANTLY. Cas seemed to like having them around for the most part too. He always sat with Dean on the couch when they watched movies, had hour long conversations with Sam about the most random stuff and even started making nightly dinners. He said he never did it before because cooking for one was too much trouble, but cooking for all of them felt right.

But the day had unfortunately come for them to leave Cas’ apartment and move into their own. They’d finally found one they BOTH liked, that had been a series of arguments from hell, and that had reasonable rent for the two of them to handle. Sam was really excited, they’d never had a place to call their own before. Yeah they had the house they grew up in with Dad, but after that? It was just years on the road, living out of a bag, moving from motel to motel. They didn’t have roots. But now they’d be able to make some. Dean was excited too. He’d never lived in a real home before. At least, not one that was HIS. This would be HIS place. HIS apartment. HIS home. Of course it would be Sam’s too. But he didn’t mind sharing with his brother. They’d finally have a place to call their own.

“Son of a- Well I definitely won’t miss that!”

Dean looked up to see Cas holding his knee and glaring at the box that had apparently attacked him. He turned his glare on Dean when he heard him start to laugh.

“Don’t even Dean. These boxes have been the bane of my existence for WEEKS!” Cas said and looked like he was going to shove the box over, thought better of it and stomped off into the kitchen. To be fair, Cas had a point. Ever since they moved in they’d been slowly collecting things they’d need for their new place. They got a bunch of stuff from their dad’s house and just stored it in Sam’s room. But then Sam started coming home with more and more stuff that they’d need. A vacuum. A toaster. Bedding  sets, their actual mattresses would be delivered to the new apartment later today. The couch too. But Sam had boxes and boxes of stuff. Silver wear. Drapes. A juicer. Pillows. Pillow cases.  Then Dean had jumped on the wagon and started getting stuff too. A set of dressers and bedside tables. (also to be delivered today)  Hangers. Trashcans. A shower curtain. A bathmat. A 42” TV. An XBOX. A bunch of games for him, Sam and Cas. A griddle. Sam had retaliated with a Steamer and a pressure cooker. Dean had to say Cas had been cool never once complaining that his nice, neat place had turned into a storage unit. Until one day the box of silverware dropped on his foot. Then shortly after that he ran into the vacuum box. It had become a hilarious, but not to Cas, game for Dean wondering which box was going to attack his boyfriend that day.

Dean maneuvered through the boxes, dropped his bag on the floor and leaned across the kitchen counter to grab Cas hands. He brought them to his lips. “I’m sorry Cas. But hey, today is the last day you have to fight them right? Tomorrow they’ll be out of your hair forever.”

“It just isn’t fair. They never seem to jump out at YOU.”

Dean wasn’t going to mention that, that was because he was actually paying attention to his surroundings, rather than Cas who had lived in the apartment for so long he walked on autopilot but never adjusted for the new obstacles. So more often than not Cas crashed into something or fell over it. He’d kissed his fair share of boo-boos over the last few weeks. Dean twined his fingers with Cas and rubbed his thumbs over his hands.

“You know we really appreciate you letting us stay right? We really do. And I’m sorry that Sam’s crap hates you.”

Cas’ glare dropped and the start of a smile was forming. “The thing that usually gets me is YOUR TV.”

“Yea, well, we need a TV. Can’t play Kingdom Hearts without it. You gonna come to our new place and play with me?” Dean asked and Cas grinned.

“Of course. Someone has to help you get through the Tron level.”

Dean pulled his hands back and crossed his arms. “I was doing FINE.”

“Driving into the wall isn’t fine.” Cas smiled at him before motioning to the fridge. “Now you want something before we start?”

“Can I have you?”

Cas laughed outright at that and Dean probably would have been offended if he didn’t know Cas so well. But Cas wasn’t making fun of him. Cas was ENJOYING him. He confirmed it by leaning across the counter and pressing a kiss to Dean’s mouth. “Maybe if someone hadn’t slept all morning we could have had some fun, but Sam’s waiting and the truck will be here soon.”

“I’d hardly call waking up at 9 _all morning_. I’m up. I’m ready to do this heavy lifting. Show off my muscles for you.” Dean said and Cas grabbed his bicep and squeezed.

“So manly.”

Dean smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure I save some energy for you.” He winked and Cas kissed him again.

“I told you I can’t stay that long. I can help you guys move in but I have to work tonight.”

“You’re not going to help me break in my new bed?” Dean asked grabbing Cas’ lip with his teeth and tugging him back in for another kiss. Cas kissed him back, but pulled away much too soon. He reached up and cupped Dean’s face.

“There’s plenty of time. Besides, despite your best efforts, lugging a couch, 2 beds, dressers and tables and all your godforsaken boxes is going to exhaust you. Plus putting everything together. You’re going to pass out face first on the floor is my bet.”

Dean turned his face and kissed Cas palm before pushing away from the counter and walking around it to open the fridge. “And you think you’ll be able to do all that and still go to work? Can’t you just call out?”

“And say what? ‘Sorry I know I rescheduled my day off THREE times to try and accommodate my boyfriend’s moving day, but we finally settled on one last minute.’  I hardly think that will go over well.”

Dean pulled out the orange juice and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. “What good is being best friends with the owner if you can’t get some perks out of it?”

Cas just rolled his eyes. “Shut up and drink your juice.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile again. Cas HAD tried to be accommodating, insisting on helping them move into their new place but because of shipping delays and a problem with the rental truck they’d had to keep putting the day of the move off. Then yesterday everything had finally clicked into place. Cas had apologized about only being able to help them move for half of the day, but as much as Dean teased he understood. He was happy for Cas. Happy Cas had a job he loved.

After they’d gotten together, Dean had been serious when he said he was okay with Cas continuing on the same way. But Cas felt that he personally couldn’t do it anymore. Not because he didn’t still believe in it, he did, very much so, but because he just didn’t want to. His heart wasn’t in it. So when he told Gabriel that he wanted to stop sleeping with clients but wanted to stay with the business Gabriel offered him a partnership. He’d been wanting Cas to work beside him for years but figured Cas was happy where he was and would tell him no. But now he was happy to do it. It would take time, he needed to go back to school and take business classes first, learn more so he could be of HELP to Gabriel, but a partnership was in his future. And Dean was PROUD as hell of Cas. For going back to school, for doing something he believed in. Something he loved.

Over the next couple days Cas had been worried about what he was going to do while he was in school. He still had PLENTY of money in his savings, but he didn’t want to be out of work for what could be a few YEARS. So he’d gotten the idea of working in ANOTHER one of Gabriel’s businesses. Dean had to wonder just how far Gabriel’s reach was. The man seemed to have his finger in everything. But this business was a little bit more legal that the last one. This one was an upscale strip club, well managed, clean, legal, and pretty fancy considering. Cas had been really nervous about auditioning. Even if he was best friends with the owner if he wasn’t any good, the manager could still say no. But as always Cas blew everyone out of the water. The Manager had practically been drooling and BEGGING Cas to come work for him. So now Cas worked Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights at Gabriel’s Horn. The name had actually sparked quite a few interesting conversations. Especially when they were all sitting in Cas’ living room drinking. Cas had argued with Gabriel about the name since “Gabriel’s horn” mean the return of the lord or resurrecting the dead. But Gabriel shrugged and argued that when his boys danced it was like the audience, was seeing the diving and WAS being brought to life.

Dean drank his juice and leaned back against the fridge. “Maybe I’ll surprise you and come watch for a while.”

Cas’ eyes grew wide and Dean thought maybe he’d said something wrong. But he didn’t know what. It’s not like he hadn’t gone to see Cas before. He had a few times, and they always ended with them making out in the dressing room or the Impala afterward. But Cas simply shoved past him and maneuvered the boxes.

“Surprise. I’m such an idiot.” Cas mumbled to himself before he disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later with two presents, nicely wrapped. He kept his eyes on his feet as he walked back through the living room, determined not to drop the boxes, and finally placed them on the counter smiling.

“I got you a present. It’s kind of a house warming, kind of an anniversary thing.”

Dean put his juice down and walked over to the counter and picked up the smaller box. “Anniversary? Like, because we’ve been together for a year? Probably the best year in my life by the way.” He threw a wink, but completely meant every word.  

“I was thinking, that we didn’t kill each other in the three months we were living together.” Cas’ face softened. “But yeah. I like yours better. Happy 1 year Dean.” Cas looked at the presents then snatched the box out of Dean’s hand. “That’s for Sam.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah? It’s your anniversary too?”

“Smart ass. It’s his housewarming present. I got him that old Text book you said he wanted. I finally managed to subtly get the name of it out of him on one of our runs. So I ordered it and then had to send it to Gabriel’s office so one of you didn’t accidentally intercept it.”

His heart was melting again. Cas hadn’t just gotten Dean a present. He got something for Sam. Something SPECIAL for Sam. Something he knew Sam would want. Something that would make him happy.  “Cas…That book was really expensive.”

“He’s not just your brother Dean. He’s my friend. I WANTED to get this for him. Sam’s going to make an amazing lawyer. Of course I still don’t know how he’s going to feel defending justice when his brother is dating a prostitute. “

“Hey, you’re not a prostitute anymore. You’re a stripper.” Dean was thoughtful for a second. “And a soon to be pimp.”  

Cas laughed, “I’m gonna need a bigger hat if I’m going to be a pimp.” He covered his mouth and tried to sober up.  “Now shut up and open your present. Sam could come back up here any minute.” He shoved the box at Dean and was practically bouncing in  place. “And you have to love it. I won’t accept anything else.”  

 “Where did you even hide this thing?”

Cas motioned back to the bedroom. “In the dresser. They were at Gabriel’s for a while, but when I thought you were moving out the first time I brought them here and put them in the one place I knew you’d never look.”

“Ha. Ha.”

 “I was right wasn’t I? Now come on and open it!”

Dean pulled the box toward him and examined it. It was long, like almost as big as him, but thick, he so wanted to make a joke, he looked up and thought better of it. Cas’ face looked like if he didn’t open the box immediately he’d rip it from him and do it himself. So he grabbed the ribbon and untied the perfectly put together package and ripped the paper off. There was a white box with a lid underneath. He grabbed the lid, but Cas’ hand smacked out. Dean looked up startled.

“Sorry. I forgot I had this for you too. And I want to give this to you first because it’s boring and isn’t you’re real present.”

Dean took the envelope from Cas. It was already open so he just pulled the paper out and scanned the contents. His jaw drop. “Cas. You can’t-”

“It’s already done.”

“Well undo it. We can’t accept-”

“Of course you can.”

But they really couldn’t. This was a receipt for their apartment, saying that their place was paid off for a YEAR. A year. That was almost $10,000. How the hell could he take that? There was no way.

“Did I forget to mention that Gabriel OWNS that Apartment complex too? And you’re in a RENT CONTROLLED apartment?”

Dean shook his head. When they’d talked to the real estate lady- “But, but, Karen said-”

“This is Gabriel’s present to you both. I think mostly to Sam. Actually, it’s probably a present to Gabriel since he lives in that building too. You know how hard he’s been hitting on your brother.”

“Yeah I know.” Dean snorted. Gabriel had done nothing BUT hit on Sam since the day they met. Dean had no idea if Sam was interested or not. He did kind of flirt back, but he never saw them do anything more than be friends. Although, that could be because Sam was very private. And wouldn’t it serve Dean right if Sam was having a secret relationship and not telling him? But then, maybe nothing was happening. As far as Dean knew Sam had always like girls. But then so had Dean. He should probably just ask Sam about it. But every time he did Sam just avoided it. Neither confirming or denying it. It was driving him crazy.

“Gabriel knows, landlord or not, I will kill him if he hur-”

“Oh trust me Dean. He knows. He also knows that I will kill him and bury his body in the woods before you even find out.”

Dean stared at the paper and shook his head, it was still too much. “Cas.”

“Dean, we want to make sure Sam can go to college and do everything he deserves to do without having to worry about killing himself at some part time job. I know you’re working too, but I don’t want you killing yourself either. This way you guys can have some peace, be comfortable, and save up for next year. So it’s already done. Now give me a kiss and say thank you.”

“I’ll kiss you but I’m not kissing Gabriel.”

“I’m sure he’s heartbroken.” Cas said leaning forward to press his lips to Deans. Dean’s hand shot up and he pulled Cas closer. Cas was too fucking thoughtful. To good. Getting Sam that book, paying their rent? Even if Gabriel helped, Cas still had….

“I love you.”

Cas grinned, “I know. Now open your real present.”

Real present. What could possibly compare to the last one? What could be better than Cas being so fucking selfless that it made Dean’s heart want to burst? He grabbed the lid of the box and set it aside then moved the tissue paper. A laugh caught in his throat and his eyes stung. Of course Cas could get more thoughtful. Dean reached into the box and pulled out the Batman Cowl. It was sitting on top of a real, custom made, prefect replica of the Batman costume. Every detail was perfect. From the Cowl, to the utility belt, to the cape to the boots. There were even a few throwing stars in the Batman shape. Cas remembered. Cas remembered what Dean said he wanted. What he would treat himself too. Not just the book for Sam. But the Suit for him. He just held onto the cowl staring at everything, his feelings so damn close to the surface.

“I hope everything fits right. I think I got your sizes pretty spot on. I measured your jeans and I took the size from your boots. When I felt it, it felt right, but I really do want you to try it on just in case it-”

Dean wasn’t listening. He dropped the cowl back into the box and grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and pulled him forward. He couldn’t help it. This was no sweet kiss like any of the other this morning. This was a full on assault. Dean was dominating Cas’ mouth. He wanted to give him everything. Convey in actions just how much this gift meant to him. How happy he was. How grateful. How much he loved this man. How perfect he really was. He felt the tears slip down his  cheeks but he didn’t care. Cas was so damn perfect. So beautiful. So HIS. Dean’s hands dropped to Cas’ shirt. He unbuttoned a few before Cas’ hand shot up and stopped him.   

“Dean. Sam’s just down stairs. He’s coming-”

Dean kissed him again, but moved his hands and caressed Cas’ face. Slipping his hands into his hair he gentled the kiss. Cas was right. Sam would walk in at any minute and he didn’t need to scar his brother by ravaging Cas right there in the kitchen. He kept kissing him, drawing them out, worshipping Cas’ mouth with every breath he had in him. After what felt like hours, he finally pulled back. Cas’ lips were swollen and his hair was sticking up, and he had a blissed look on his face. Damn he loved this man.

“I love you.” He said and Cas nodded.

“Love you too Dean.”

Dean heard heavy footsteps and then Sam appeared in the doorway. Perfect timing. “Hey guys, trucks here. And Gabriel’s out front too. He said, and I quote, ‘Put it away and bring your asses.’ His words not mine.”

 “Tell Gabriel, that he’s a,” He blew a raspberry,

“And his head looks like,” He blew another raspberry,

“And his face sounds like,” A final raspberry. “He’ll know what it means.”

Cas covered his laugh, getting the reference right away as Sam just blinked at him. “I’m gonna start loading up the truck. Care to help? It’s your place too.”

Cas nodded and started to pull back. Dean’s hand shot out over the counter and snagged his wrist.

“Yeah, just give us a second?”

Sam looked at him for a minute before nodding. “Fine. But ONLY a second. You better not be in the bedroom when I come back up here. We don’t have time.” He turned on his heel and grabbed a few boxes and disappeared out the door.

“Dean. We should go help your brother.”

“We will. In a second.” Dean let go of Cas’ wrist and came around the counter. “I…I don’t have anything really thoughtful or special for you Cas but I did want to give you something.”

“You don’t have to give me anything.”

Dean shook his head and dug around in his pocket. “I know but I still want to.” He grabbed Cas’ hand and dropped a key into his palm.

“Oh, Dean.”

“I want you to know that our place is always your place. You opened your home to us and now we’re doing the same. You are ALWAYS welcome. Show up unannounced. Stay for a week. Hang out and play video games when we’re not home. I don’t care. I want you in our space Cas. My space. I want you in MY space. I want you to always feel welcome. Because you’re my Heart Cas. You’re everything I’ve always wanted. You’re everything I NEED.”

Cas threw himself into Dean’s arms and just held on. “I love you Peanut.” He whispered into his hair. Dean smiled.

 He’d thought the nickname was really cheesy at first, but it had grown on him. To Cas it was the highest endearment, the biggest praise. He was lucky to be the other half of Cas’ sandwich. He was so fucking lucky. Soon he’d ask Cas to become his other half permanently. But he couldn’t leave Sam by himself when he was going back to school. And Cas was transitioning jobs. Plus, Dean had only just started getting the hang of this whole dating thing. So yeah. Right now wasn’t the best time. But soon it would be. Soon he’d offer Cas the world. His world.

“Love you too Sweetheart.”

They broke apart with Cas giving him another soft kiss before he tugged him into the living room. “We may not have time now. But tomorrow IS Sunday. So we can spend the whole day breaking in your new bed if you want.”

Dean tugged Cas’ arm and brought him back into his embrace. “Use your key tonight Cas. I don’t care if it’s late. I don’t care if I’m already asleep. Crawl into bed with me tonight.”

“Alright.” Cas said almost right away smiling. Dean kissed him again and couldn’t hold back his excitement. It had been a year since Dean had decided to ease his loneliness with the help of a male escort. And it had turned out as the best decision of his life.   

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So besides the Slice of life entries for DNC I am going to start working on a new series as well. I'll give a brief synopsis and then link you to the more detailed one to read if you want to. They probably won't be out for a while because I hate leaving you guys hanging. So I'll try and write a few before I start posting them. So maybe next month I'll have like 4 done and it'll give me a month to catch up so you guys can always have at least 1 a week and won't have to wait for my nonsense. 
> 
> So Dean is the Prince of the Mages (Name may change) and His mother Mary is Queen. It's time for her to pass the torch onto the next generation and Dean could not be more thrilled or feel more ready. But he's hurt and confused when unexpectedly (To him) he is not chosen, but instead Mary's Acolyte Charlie is chosen to be the next Queen. Dean argues that it should be him since he's BLOOD and it's his right, but Mary has made her decision. So Dean seeing he's never going to be King, decides he'll be the next best thing, Prince Consort. He enlists his best friend, and Charlie's brother, Cas, to help. But what happens when what Dean wants and needs are two very different things? 
> 
> Cas has been in love with his best friend since they were kids. He'd do anything to stay by Dean's side, even help him marry his own sister. Because at least this way they'd be bounded forever right? They'd be brothers. But will the emotions Cas has held in check all these years help Dean? And will it destroy him in the process? 
> 
> Slight spoilers for the story by reading the more detailed premise on this page  
> http://dreamychick.tumblr.com/post/144000197554/so-when-i-drive-to-and-from-willingboro-my-mind


End file.
